


monologuing

by fiordilatte



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Ep 15 headcanon, I swear this isn't actually crack haha, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiordilatte/pseuds/fiordilatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inaho daydreams about Sir Slaine Troyard.  His new eye fills in all the blanks for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	monologuing

Slaine Troyard is not an easy person to read.  His motivations aren’t clear cut, and it’s hard to tell what he’s fighting for.  Of course, he’s allied with the Vers Empire, so that much is obvious in terms of where his loyalties stand.  That can’t be all there is to it, though.  Slaine’s actions seem to constantly contradict each other and they bear no logical reasoning.  These inconsistencies are frustrating to think about, because confusion is not something that Kaizuka Inaho is used to feeling.  

Still, he always finds his thoughts straying to this one Martian enemy.  Sir Slaine Troyard, eighteen years old.  Pilot of the Martian Kataphrakt, Tharsis.  A man who’s fought with him side by side.  A man who’s shot him in the face, point blank.  A man who’s just tried to kill him again, and even outsmarted him on the battlefield.  Slaine is, in the simplest of terms… a challenge.

He mulls over Slaine’s strategies, and his Kataphrakt’s ability to read into the future.  Martian technology is dangerous, and Inaho’s not sure if he’s supposed to be afraid or excited about that.  His sister would probably choose the former.  Even so, a buzz of anticipation stirs in his core at every mention of his rival from Vers.  

Inaho leans back into his pillow and watches the stream of Slaine’s presentation again.  He calmly calculates the other man’s height and mass, burns his voice and speech patterns into his mind.  His fingers close over the metal pendant in his hand, the cold silver chain twining around his wrist - a constant, tangible reminder of Slaine’s existence.     

He knows very well that the next time he sees Slaine, and they meet face to face, they’ll be pointing guns at each other and one of them will die.  But it’s easy to admire the Martian from afar, the effortless way he pilots the Tharsis, the boldness of his words.

Inaho thinks of how badly he wants to beat this Orbital Knight.  And it’s out of more than a simple obligation to the United Forces.  For some reason, it feels personal.  He needs to conquer Slaine, to make him taste absolute defeat at the hands of an outdated Terran Sleipnir.  He wants to hear his voice in person, to hear him say his name and admit that he’s lost.  

He wants Slaine to always be aware of him, and he wants him to be terrified.

There’s a dull throbbing in his groin, and it’s the first time he notices.  Glancing down, the boy is vaguely surprised to see the bulge straining against his pants, because he’s never been stimulated like this before.

Then he remembers Slaine’s face, the striking blue eyes, the curve of his lips, the wispy blond hair; he draws in a sharp breath as the blood rushes to his cock.  Inaho thinks of how he wants to see that face covered in cum, of how he wants to feel Slaine moan his name against his lips while writhing against the sheets.

He has no explanation as to why.

His cybernetic eye hums and clicks as it completes its analysis - and it finally registers in his brain, that _this_ is what carnal attraction is.  Inaho leans against the bed frame, his legs sliding flat against the mattress.  He unfastens his belt, and tugs it through the loops of his slacks.  

“I see,” the seventeen year old says tonelessly, gliding a hand across the hardness in his pants.  He strokes himself softly, feeling the ridged edges of his stiff cock.  It’s been a while since he’s felt an actual need to do something like this.  He thinks it’s a waste of time, and it doesn’t accomplish anything.  He’d usually rather do something productive.  But today is different.  There’s so much heat and tension in his muscles that he can’t help but succumb to these irrational desires.  

He imagines how it would feel to fuck Slaine Troyard.  He wouldn’t call it making love, he decides.  And it wouldn’t be like the sex in the virus-ridden files Calm is always downloading, either.  Inaho believes there’d be something rougher to it, something instinctual and primal.  And that’s the thing he doesn’t understand, the idea of lust overtaking logic, but he wants to feel it all the same.  Practical applications aren't relevant here, and it’s a foreign concept that arouses him as much as it leaves him absolutely baffled.

He wants to fuck Slaine until he screams, his voice desperate and ragged.  He wants to bring him to his knees, to drag him back down the ranks and make him beg.

It’s getting to be too much, and he swallows thickly, feeling a stab of apprehension and unfamiliarity mixed with the pleasure.  His thoughts are bewildering, but his mind is clouded over with lust.  

Slaine will take him in his mouth, he envisions in his haze.  He’ll slide his tongue against the tip of Inaho’s cock, wrapping his moist lips around the shaft.  Slaine’s mouth will be hot and wet, and he’ll take Inaho in to the back of his throat, sucking him dry and whimpering in shame.

“More pressure,” Inaho breathes, pumping himself in slow, almost mechanical strokes.  He’s always been good at maintaining a steady pace, on the few occasions he’s done this, but somehow it isn’t enough.  He quickens his movements, sliding his hand up and down more forcefully as he momentarily abandons routine in favour of physical need.  

His breath hitches in his throat as he comes, a silent shudder passing through his entire body.

He needs to collect more data.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I just couldn't get over that bed scene in the anime haha. Inaho x Left Eye x Slaine OT3, calling it. ((I had to resist really hard against writing Calm just chillin in the bunk above him oh my god))


End file.
